iHave to Date you?
by freddiebenson
Summary: Freddie gets a date. The date is a person who freddie thinks he would never date. but he does date her. better then it sounds.
1. I Will NOT Date Freddie

Hi guys! this is based on "iWin a Date"

* * *

Freddie needed a girlfriend. Badly. So, Carly and Sam were setting up a segment to get Freddie a date. The segment would be called, "iNeed a Date VERY Badly".

Freddie wondered who the 3 girls would be. He suspectedDar Spencer forced Carly into joining, so he was very happy about that. He also thinks that girl number 2 will be Shannon, who probally begged Carly and Sam to join.

He had no idea who girl number 3 was. Eh, it might be Teranne or just some other girl. Freddie thought. But he was wrong. Deeply wrong.

Tonight was "iCarly", so Freddie was in a bit of panic. Freddie is thinking, What if Carly's not in the iNeed a Date Very Badly" segment? What will happen to me? Freddie thinks.

"Hey, Fredward, the show's about to begin!" Sam shouted. Sam was in the segment, but Sam wasen't worrying. She thinks Freddie would have no chance of picking her.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled back. He steped out, got behind the curtain, and Carly, girl number 1 sat down, looking a bit anxious. Girl number 2, Shannon, looks as if she was about to explode with excitement.

And finally, Sam, girl number 3, sits down and looks normal. Carly begins, "Hey people of earth and and uranus!" This is iCarly!! And today, we are going to start with a segment called "iNeed a Date VERY Badly!"

"Now, we aren't going to tell you who the mystery boy is, so we changed his voice with mangled with microphones!"

Carly said in a peppy voice. "So now, let's begin the segment!"

Freddie takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, girl number 1. What's your fave animal?" Carly thinks and says, "I would say a goldfish".

"Okay, girl number 2. Whats yours?" asks Freddie. Shannon replies, "A cat! Cats are awesome!!" "Girl number 3, what about you?"

"Ummm, a dog or cheetah. I'm not sure which" Sam said. Now Spencer comes in and says, "Okie dokie, times up!" Now ehm, mystery date boy, choose your lucky winner!" Freddie thinks and says, "Umm, I guess girl number 3!"

Spencer's look changes from gleeful delight to confusion and horror. But Sam says, "Cool! I've never been on a date before!" Freddie comes from behind the curtain and says, "Okay, who's the lucky girl?"

Sam stares at Freddie in disgust and terror. "What!! What? What!!" Sam screams. "What? No!! You can't make me do this!" Freddie says with numbness.

Carly replies in a state of shock and slight glee, "Well, Sam and Freddie will be going to a romantic dinner at The Cheesecake Warehouse!"

"Oh no."

* * *

hope you all like it! in my past story, some of you say my chapters are a bit short. but im gonna be making them a bit longer.


	2. Getting Ready

* * *

Sorry that its really short. the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

"Awww, come on Sam! It won't be that bad!" Carly said to Sam. "Yes it will! It will be horrible! It's the end of the world!!" replies Sam in an overly dramatic voice. Carly rolls her eyes.

Freddie comes around the corner. "Hi Sam." He says in a strained voice. "Hello." Sam says, not looking at Freddie. "Soo, our date's tonight, right?" asks Freddie, hoping the answer was no. "Umm, yeah." Sam replies.

"Ooook then, well the bell just rang, I'll see you in 3 hours." Freddie says, very quickly. Sam did not say anything. Freddie ran out the doors of the school. "Come on Sam, Spencer's picking us up at the bus stop." Carly said.

-2 hours later-

Sam was getting ready in Carly's room. She had a white sundress on, her hair perfectly brushed and shining. She tied her hair back and put a green ribbon in her hair. She looked beautiful.

Freddie knocked on Carly's door. Sam opened it. Freddie gaped at her. "Come on Dorkward, we have a dinner to go to!" Sam said, looking like she just wanted to get this thing over with.

"Okay."

* * *

please review! hope you like it! i will update soon, i promise!


	3. Freddie Helped Me

As Sam and Freddie walked to the Cheesecake Warehouse, Freddie couldn't help noticing that Sam looked stunning. Freddie had always thought that Sam was good looking, but this was far more then "good looking." Boys all over the streets were staring at Sam, some were even smoothing back there or just trying to make themselves attractive.

"Why are all these people staring at me Freddork??" Sam asked. Freddie looked around the sidewalks and said dumbly, "What?? I don't see any guys staring at you!!" Sam just looked at him and shook her head. As the two walked into the resturant, Freddie noticed that many boys also entering.

Inside Freddie's head steam was coming out of his ears. But then he thinks, Why am I so angry? I am not getting jealous! But all the same, Freddie was still mad. Then suddenly, a boy walked over to them. "Oh hello, my name's Oliver, and this young lady here looks gorgeous tonight!" the boy declared.

Sam blushed. "Thanks." Was all she could get out. Oliver was very handsome. He had brown curly hair, a perfect nose, abs, eyes, and a perfect smile. "Your welcome miss. Now there's dancing here tonight, so would you be my dance partner!" Sam, now drooling over Oliver, just nodded her head, and was oblivious to Freddie, who looked like he might explode.

Oliver smiled. "Okay, sooo just asking, but do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked hopefully. Freddie gave Oliver a look like he was about to punch him in the nose.

Sam and Oliver, not notcing Freddie at all, kept looking at each other.

"Of course I wanna be your girlfriend!" Sam brightly exlaimed. Oliver smiled. Freddie stormed out of the restruant. Stupid Oliver! Well, it probally won't work out. I mean Sam and Oliver? No way! Freddie thinks.

But when Freddie peeked into the dancing bar club section of the resturant, he saw Oliver and Sam fully making out. Freddie's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. But he saw that Oliver drank. Heavily. So now Oliver was drunk.

NEW SCENE

"Hey babe, wanna make out some more in the alley?" Oliver asked. "Sure!" said Sam brightly. They both went into an alleyway. Oliver began to kiss Sam roughly. He ripped her dress off. Apparentlly Sam was not enjoying this. "Oliver baby, we shouldn't be doing this!" Sam says, getting nervous.

"Awwww, come on now, I just want a little fun!" Oliver wasdrunk as a skunk. Sam was scared. Oliver was about to take off her bra when Freddie raced into the alleyway and punched Oliver smack in the nose.

Oliver staggered backwards and collapased. Freddie noticed Sam lying on the ground. She had been hurt. "Freddie!" she moaned. Freddie picked her up and raced back to the Bushwell Plaza.

NEW SCENE

Freddie was out of breath by the time he reached Carly's front door. "Carly!! Carly open the door someone open up!!" Freddie said, about to cry. Carly opened the door. "OH MY GOSH!! SPENCER COME QUICK!! SAM'S HURT!!" yelled Carly.

Spencer raced to carly's side. "OMG" Spencer said. They took Sam in on the couch, and gave her some medicine. Carly looked at Freddie seriously. "Freddie, tell me everything that happened." Freddie took and deep breath and said, "There was this dude named Oliver who liked Sam and he got drunk and he hurt her."

Carly paled. "Okay, I think she will be alright." At that moment Sam woke up. "Where am i?" Sam asks. "Your home Sam, with all your friends." Freddie replies. Sam hugs him. "Thank you!" Everyone smiles.

Sam's POV

So, that's my story. Now im dating Freddie, and im happy. But the best part is that I have my friends with me.

The End

* * *

please review! i loved this chapter


End file.
